For Your Eyes Only
by James Stryker
Summary: Freddy surprises Summer while she's taking a bath.
**For Your Eyes Only**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story. Now, I said that I wanted to write the fourth sequel to** _ **More Than Friends**_ **for the Rilaya series. But, I promise you guys who are fans of Rilaya, I'll give you** _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **after I finish this story that I wanted to do and another one on the upcoming stories list that I've wanted to do and both of them are stories for two different Nick shows. First up, I am going to be writing about the show School of Rock and my favorite pairing that I ship, Seddy. No, not Sam and Freddie, I'm talking about Summer and Freddy. LOL. In this story, Freddy goes over to Summer's house to surprise her and ends up seeing her naked in the tub and Summer asks Freddy to help wash her, and things get a little heated between the two of them. Now, before you read this story, this story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing sex between Summer Hathaway and Freddy Huerta. This story will be very descriptive and it will very smutty. If you don't like reading smutty stories from me, then don't read it and read something else. I don't want to hear you complaining about my story and sending rude comments. If you like reading about a smutty scene happening between Summer and Freddy and if you're mature enough to read it, then more freedom to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **School of Rock**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my first Seddy story for** _ **School of Rock**_ **,** _ **For Your Eyes Only**_ **(originally called** _ **Bathtime For Summer**_ **). Enjoy.**

Summer Hathaway woke up from the sound of her alarm blaring as the morning sun poured in through her bedroom window. The young band manager climbed out of her floral-printed princess-themed bed, turning off her alarm and walked over to her window to open up the blinds to let the sunlight in.

"I can't wait for today. Let's see, what to do. What to do. Hmm, meet Tomika at her house to play Rock Band with Freddy, Zack and Lawrence. I just hope that Lawrence doesn't rage quit from playing that game." Summer said to herself as she puts on her pink bunny rabbit slippers on her feet and walks out of her bedroom. The adorable blonde walked down the hallway and enters the bathroom. Summer sat down on the edge of the tub, reaching in to turn on the faucet to fill the tub up. The blonde walked over to the bathroom sink and starts looking at her reflection in the mirror, standing in only her cute red floral pajamas.

Summer moved her hands down to her pajama top, unbuttoning it and removing it off of her body to reveal her developing bare breasts. She then began to move her hands down to her pajama pants and pulled them down to her ankles, leaving her in only her silk baby blue panties.

"Wow, I do look beautiful." Summer said and sighed in disappointment. "Who am I kidding? I look hideous. No boy would never date me, not even Freddy. I should keep the whole world from seeing my body."

Summer turns the faucet off and stuck her hand in the bathwater, the water was warm and the temperature was just right. The blonde girl ties her long blonde hair into a ponytail, then moved her hand down to her panties hooking the waistband with her thumbs and pulled them down to reveal her hairless pussy. Summer stuck her foot in the tub and eased herself down in the tub as she released a soft sigh from the feeling of the warm water hitting her nude body. Summer lies back on the tub and grabbed her blue and white washcloth, squirting a bit of blueberry-scented ultra hydrating body wash on the washcloth, lathering it up before washing herself.

Summer raises her right leg up from out of the water, running her hands up and down her smooth, wet skin, feeling the hot soapy water dripping down her thigh. The blonde teen closed her eyes as she continues to wash herself, moving her hands up her stomach and making her way to her breasts and gently grabbed them with her hand as she released a soft moan. Unknown to Summer, somebody was watching her washing up and enjoying the hot sight of her bathing. A certain cool, rebellious boy was standing in the doorway and he was wearing a black leather jacket, a black and burgundy checkered shirt, black skinny jeans and black shoes. The cool boy had honey-colored hair and brown eyes. Summer opened her eyes and turned her head to see the boy in her house and standing by the door and starts shrieking.

"Freddy!" Summer screamed while covering her bare breasts up with her bath towel after seeing Freddy standing by the doorway.

"Hey, Summer." Freddy said.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Summer yelled.

"I used your spare key that was underneath your welcome mat. So, I've decide to enter your house and surprise him." Freddy said.

"Surprise me and see me like this?! Can't you see I'm taking a bath here?!" Summer exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Freddy replied as Summer began to blush from Freddy watching her taking a bath. "Yes, I watched you taking your bath and after watching you washing your body, I thought that you looked very beautiful."

"But I'm a bit ashamed of my body. You don't think I look…you know, ugly?" Summer asked.

"Ugly? No, you're not ugly." Freddy said as he took off his leather jacket and entered the bathroom as he made his way over to Summer.

"You don't think I'm ugly?" Summer asked.

"No, I don't think you're ugly. I think that you're very beautiful and a guy like me would be very lucky to be going out with a girl like you." Freddy said as Summer kept blushing some more in front of him. "You want to know something? I've always been attracted to you and I have like fantasies about doing things with you and to you."

"Like what?" Summer asked as Freddy sat down by the edge of the tub.

"First off, I would do this." Freddy said as he pulled Summer up from out of the tub, bringing his hand up to her cheek and gently cupping it while gazing deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. Summer gasped softly from Freddy's touch as he leaned in to capture her lips with his, kissing her nice and slow. Freddy breaks the kiss for a bit and gazes deeply into Summer's eyes, resting his forehead on hers. The young blonde smiles at the boy that she loves as she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his hairless and toned chest. Summer bit her bottom lip gently and smiled as she looked at Freddy once more, kissing him again but this time more passionately as Freddy wraps his arms around her waist while Summer wraps her arms around his neck. Freddy began to feel Summer's wet body closer to his, feeling her bare breasts touching his chest. The handsome teen began to lick Summer's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Summer smirked into the kiss and gave Freddy access to enter her mouth as she began to feel his tongue slipping inside her mouth, exploring every part of her and tasting her.

Summer began to moan into the kiss as Freddy flicks his tongue against hers. Freddy moves his hands down to Summer's firm ass, gently cupping it with his hand and lifts her up from out of the bathtub as she wraps her long, luscious legs around his waist.

"Freddy…" Summer said softly.

"Yes, Summer?" Freddy asked.

"I…I…I want you." Summer said shyly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Freddy asked as Summer nods her head in response and smiled at him. "That's great. Where do you want to take this at? Want us to do it in here or…."

"How about my room?" Summer asked.

"Sure, your room sounds fine." Freddy asked, carrying Summer into her bedroom while kissing her.

As they made it inside Summer's bedroom, Freddy lies Summer down on her bed and removes his shirt from off of his body and began to flex right in front of the cute blonde, making her blush more.

"Wow…." Freddy whispered as he took in the sight of Summer's naked body before climbing on top of her to give her another gentle kiss. Summer ran her hands up and down Freddy's smooth and toned chest before flipping him over so she could be on top of him as Freddy kicks his shoes off from his feet while Summer unbuckled his belt. The blue-eyed cutie bit her lower lip and smiled at Freddy as she began to fumble with his zipper until she finally got his jeans undone. Freddy began to moan softly as he felt his crush sticking her hand in his pants and rubs his cock through the fabric of his black boxer briefs.

"Summer…" Freddy moaned as the feeling of Summer playing with his cock got to him as he tries to keep himself from shooting his load in his boxer briefs from her touch. Freddy gently grabs Summer and turned her around so her back is facing him while they stood on their knees. Summer rests her back on Freddy's chest and turned her head to the side, capturing his lips with hers while he touched her oh so sensual, his hands rubbing against her firm and perky breasts. Summer rolled her tongue against Freddy's while Freddy does the same, making her moan into the kiss as she felt his fingers squeezing her nipples.

"Freddy…" Summer moaned. Freddy continues to play with her breasts with one hand while moving the other down to her shaved pussy, using his finger to rub her clit in a circular motion, causing her to moan loudly. Freddy slipped his middle finger inside Summer's dripping wet pussy and starts pumping in and out of her wet hole as Summer kept moaning out his name. After fingering Summer for a bit, Freddy lies Summer down on the bed and removes his jeans and fingered the waistband of his boxer brief, lowering them down to reveal his rock-hard 6-inch cock. Summer began to blush from the sight of Freddy's hard cock. Freddy kneeled down by edge of Summer's bed, grabbing her by her legs while she holds her left leg up while letting the other dangle over the edge of the bed.

Not wanting to waste any time, Freddy leaned down and ran his tongue up and down the cute blonde's wet slit, making Summer moan loudly.

"Mmmm…Fred…..Freddy…." Summer moaned as Freddy continued to lick figure-8s up and down the exposed side off her vulva with his talented tongue. The handsome teen uses his finger to spread Summer's pink pussy open just so he can ease his tongue in her.

"Oh, god…mmm…." Summer moaned out. Freddy continues sawing his tongue in and out of his crush's pussy as she bucks her hips into his face, grinding her delicious pussy all over his mouth, wanting him to make her cum hard. Summer arched her back, her toes began to curl and starts gripping the bed sheets tightly as her orgasm was starting to rock her whole body. Liquid was starting to leak all over Freddy's tongue as Summer explodes in pure bliss, squirting her juices all over his tongue. After lapping up her sweet nectar, Freddy kissed his way back up to Summer's lips and kissed her for a bit before replacing his tongue with something else.

"Crap! I don't have a condom. I don't want to get you pregnant." Freddy said.

"It's okay, Freddy. If you feel like you're ready to load up, feel free to pull out and just fire your load on me." Summer said.

Freddy reached down and grabbed his erect penis and lined it up in front of her dripping wet opening, running the tip up and down the blonde's wet slit just to tease her a bit. Summer smiled and nods at Freddy as he began to slowly slide his thick cock inside her tight little pussy as Summer starts wincing in pain from the feeling of Freddy stretching her for a bit.

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked as he eased himself out of Summer.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just keep going." Summer said.

Freddy slid himself back inside Summer. The cute blonde bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loud from the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her nice and slow. Summer wraps her legs around Freddy, rubbing her foot up and down his butt, teasing him with the tip of her toes.

"God… you're so tight, Summer. Ohh…" Freddy moaned as he alternates from gentle and hard thrusts. The pairs moans filled the bedroom as Summer looked up into Freddy's eyes with Freddy leaning down and capturing her with another kiss and picked up his pace a little while he was being in control of her sexy body. After fucking in the missionary position for a few minutes, Freddy sits down on the edge of the bed as Summer faces him and climbs on top of him, wrapping her arms around his back and sits down on his lap with his cock eased inside her. Once she's in the saddle, Summer began to ride up and down Freddy's penis by pressing with her knees.

"Want to go faster?" Freddy groaned.

"Mhm-hmm. Yeah." Summer moaned as Freddy grabs her buttocks while Summer began to ride him faster. Having perfect access to Summer's bouncing tits, Freddy leaned in and starts licking Summer's left nipple while she rode him. With her tits being worshipped by her crush and having his cock inside her, Summer felt her orgasm coming and Freddy's cock twitching inside her.

"Oh, god. Summer, I'm gonna cum." Freddy said.

"Okay, get ready to pull out, Freddy." Summer moaned as Freddy gave her a few good hard thrusts before pulling out of her.

"FREDDY!" Summer cried out loud as she came all over Freddy's cock.

"Hey, Summer. What's going on in there? Are you… OH MY GOD!" Tomika screamed as she walked in on Summer and Freddy. Summer and Freddy turned to see Tomika standing in her room with a shocked look on her face as Freddy shot a bit of his cum inside Summer and all over her bed sheets after he pulled out of her. Freddy fell to the floor right after Summer pushed him off of her bed after covering herself up with her bed sheet.

"I cannot believe that I just walk in on you two having…." Tomika said.

"Don't finish that sentence." Summer blushed as Freddy got up and grabbed Summer's pillow from off of her bed to cover up his private area.

"Hey, Tomika. How's it going? I didn't know that you were coming over." Freddy said as he picked up his clothes from off of the floor. "I guess that you and Summer have a lot to talk about. I'll be in the bathroom getting dressed while you two talk amongst yourselves."

Freddy steps out of Summer's bedroom as Tomika began to stare at his behind for a bit before making her way over to Summer's bed.

"Wow, he does have a cute butt." Tomika grinned.

"Tomika!" Summer exclaimed as Tomika sat down on her bed.

"Okay, so give me some details." Tomika said.

"Sorry, Tomika. Wish I could tell you but I don't kiss and tell. Who am I kidding I can tell you, Freddy is a stud in bed." Summer smiled.

 **And that was my first Seddy story for** _ **School of Rock For Your Eyes Only**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Next time, I'm thinking of doing another Nick show. Probably for** _ **The Thundermans**_ **or** _ **Henry Danger**_ **. Here are the ideas.**

 _ **My Brother's Girlfriend**_ **: Phoebe/Allison (Phallison). Phoebe becomes attracted to Max's girlfriend Allison.**

 _ **Max's Secret Fantasy**_ **: Max/Phoebe/Allison. Max shares his fantasy with Phoebe and Allison.**

 _ **Thunderman's First Time**_ **(Still need help trying to come up with the perfect title for it. LOL): Max/Allison (Mallison) Max visits Allison while she's studying in her room.**

 _ **Letting Henry Listen**_ **(** _ **Henry Danger**_ **): Bianca/Chloe (Bloe or Chianca) Bianca and Chloe call Henry and let him listen in on their lesbian session.**

 _ **Two Girls for Every Henry**_ **: Sequel to** _ **Letting Henry Listen**_ **. Henry goes over to Bianca's and has a little fun with Bianca and Chloe.**

 _ **I Dream of Chloe**_ **: Henry has an erotic fantasy about his ex-girlfriend Chloe Hartman.**

 **Which idea do you like to see? After I finish working on one of them, Then I'll do Riley's Birthday Surprise. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames). Also, if you want more Seddy stories or Summer/Tomika (Summika) stories for** _ **School of Rock**_ **, feel free to PM me. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
